


mekiclaude

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Romance, True Love, for my mate meki, they love each other they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: for my mate meki





	mekiclaude

It’s Meki’s first day at the Officers Academy and she can’t believe it. She’s late! Running through the dining hall she steals a piece of toast but as she does, she accidentally runs into Twink Fire Emblem!

“Oh, sumimasen!” She says even though everyone else is very clearly speaking English. 

Twink Fire Emblem adjusts his glasses and gives a long exposition and then is literally never seen again.

How embarrassing! But Meki won’t be late, she just can’t! Why? Well... 

A man on a mission, Meki continues to run through the monastery jerkily because her 3D model is incredibly cheap.

But the end is in sight! She can see it, the flag of the Golden Deer! She squeezes her eyes shut and musters what little strength she has and bursts through the open door of the classroom and then —

There he is.

He’s in silken robes and his legs are shaved and he’s propped up on the table with a rose in his mouth. His skin is sparkling and smooth like a baby’s butt and his hair, it’s literally the same as it’s always been and Meki is losing her shit. 

...Who is he?

He is Claude von Riegan.

“Oh my god!” Meki screams. “A squared plus B squared equals C squared!”

“That’s right baby,” Claude says and gives a sultry wink and Meki falls to her knees.

She’s in tears now she just can’t stop them coming. “The square root of 29 is 5.385,” she sobs.

“No,” Claude says and he stands and Meki realises just now how tall and supple he is, over 7 meters for sure. He kneels down next to her and pulls out a ring and says, “The square root of my love for you is 69.” 

Meki can’t even see his face he’s so tall, but she takes the ring and right then and there Claude’s wyvern flies in through the roof and they elope to Almyra never to be seen again, they are incredibly in love.


End file.
